A Scorpion FanFic
by JustADreamer24
Summary: A kind of written continuation of the show with a few twists from imagination while we patiently wait for season 2 to arrive! Inside you'll find a much better explanation so you'll have to click and see if the story engages you :) Not the tipical after Postcards from the Edge! PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I just recently watched this amazing TV show and decided to write a story based on it. This story will contain all of the principal characters plus an OC of mine. The story will take place after the first half of the episodes and it will involve me creating a kind of background story for some of our characters that comes completely from my imagination and it obviously involves the OC character, but the main plot of the show still stands: a group of very unique geniuses just trying to save the world.**

 **Let's pretend that the season finale hasn't happened yet and maybe I'll add it to my story later on. I intent this fanfic to be a kind of succession of episodes that will be connected mainly by the personal plots that surround the characters, just like an actual TV show does. I could even write about some of the cases that actually happen on the show and change it so that my OC character can fit in the story.**

 **I don't know how often I'll be updating this since it's a spur-of-the-moment kind of fanfic. Also, English is NOT my first language so don't hate me if you see any mistakes!**

 **Anyway I hope you actually give it a chance and like it!** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE IMPOSSIBLE HAPPENS**

That day in the garage started like any other normal day. Well, as normal as it gets for the team of geniuses that called themselves Scorpion.

Sylvester was I'm front of the chalkboard doing some math calculations. Happy was fixing some mechanical tool of her own creation. Toby was reading two books at the same time. And Walter was showing Ralph a few math problems he could solve at school that day when he gets bored of the simple things the teachers try to make children learn these days. Paige, the latest addition of the team (although not a genius, a very capable woman) was pouring a cup of coffee for herself enjoying her son's very noticeable smile while Walter talked to him.

She remembered the day the team barged into the diner where she used to work as a waitress to save 56 airplanes from crashing to the ground and resulting of thousands of deaths, using their incredible brains. That was the day she saw her son connecting so well with other people for the first time. She almost couldn't believe that that happened only half a year ago.

It had been the most intense and happiest 6 months of her life, and she knew Ralph thought that as well.

Although if she was being completely honest with herself, there had been some terrifying moments. Let's say that chasing bad guys and preventing worldwide catastrophes wasn't part of her To Do List when she had been thinking years ago of what she wanted to do for a living. Of course, being a waitress wasn't on that list either. So being a part of such an important group filled her with pride and joy, even if at first not all of them were sure what exactly her role in it was.

Paige checked the time on her cellphone and finished her coffee. She didn't mind bringing her son to the garage before school, even if he couldn't stay that long, because it meant he started his days happier and that was enough for her, but she needed to take Ralph to school soon.

"Ralph, honey, we should get going son grab your bag" she said.

"But mom, I still haven't seen all the problems Walter brought for me" Ralph complained.

Walter looked up at her kind of apologetically (it was hard to tell with him) and bent down a little to say something to Ralph.

"Hey, I think you have enough of these to last you for at least 3 hours of school. Maybe for the rest of the time you should pretend like you're paying attention to what the teachers are saying even if you already know what they're talking about"

Paige knew that, for any other mother of any other child in the world, that comment would be somewhat irresponsible, to tell a kid to only pretend to pay attention, but for her it was just as normal as 'don't talk to strangers on the streets'. She knew her son understood what the teachers said instantly o even knew them before they started the lesson, and he was so fast at grasping those concepts that he got bored and then distracted while the teachers were still talking and sometimes that had gotten in a few problems with those teachers who just didn't understand how special her son was. And because of that, she appreciated the fact that every member of the Scorpion Team helped Ralph by giving him some extra work on different subjects. She knew that even if Walter denies having feelings at all, empathy was one of the few ones that had increased through his interaction with Ralph. Paige suspected that he somehow saw himself reflected in her son and therefore he tried to help him as much as he could.

Ralph took his bag and said goodbye to everyone. That was another thing she had to be grateful to the team for, her son was being more communicative than before.

So they left for school a few minutes later.

When she returned to the garage, everyone was doing exactly the same thing they were doing before she left, except for Walter who was now behind a computer doing only he knew what.

She took a seat on what had become her desk and started surfing the Internet. About midmorning the phone of the garage rang and Toby picked it up.

"Guys we've got ourselves a case" he said happily while going to his desk to retrieve his hat "Cabe said he'd be here in five"

Everyone started gathering their stuff.

"Didn't he say what it was about?" asked Walter while taking his laptop and putting it inside its case.

"Nah, he just said to be ready"

"Right" was Walter's only reply.

About 7:45 minutes later (according to Sylvester's calculations and remark on how much Cabe needed to adjust his interpretation about time), Cabe opened the door to the garage and stepped inside, although he wasn't alone. A girl entered with him and started looking around the garage and at all of them while they gathered near the entrance waiting to hear what this new job was about and who that girl was.

"Good morning guys. Listen, before we head out for the job there's someone you need to meet. Since this job has been kind of dangerous on quite a few occasions and because some of you" he looked directly at Walter "have taken it upon yourselves to be playing heroics when it's not your place to do so because you're not trained enough to do it, Homeland has decided to add a new member to the team. Unfortunately you have no saying in the matter and the decision has already been made, although something tells me there won't be a problem with that. So here she is. People, meet Hannah Brown. Hannah, this is Scorpion"

To say that everyone was a little confused was a big understatement. A new addition to the team? Without being consulted first? And if this is about someone who will fill out the heroics part of the job then, what was this girl doing here?  
Paige, being the one with communication skills, got over her temporary shock and smiled at the girl. She extended her hand and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Paige" the girl shook her hand and smiled as well.

Next came Walter, and to add to everyone's surprise, he didn't look angry at all. They all thought that he would throw a tantrum about some government guy making decisions about who enters the team or not. But what they all got and couldn't take their eyes off was one of the true genuine smiles Walter rarely shows and reserves apparently only for his sister, Ralph and (Paige hoped, although she didn't exactly understood why) for her.

"So, you gave up the world of espionage to come babysit a few nerds" Walter said, still smiling.

"And apparently you gave up the watching the world behind a computer to actually save it" the girl, Hannah, replied with a smug smile on her lips.

Then, something weird happened.

The girl walked all the way to Walter and gave him a hug. They all expected Walter to flinch away or stiffen in discomfort, even Cabe, who already new that the two of them had met before, but no one expected Walter to put his arms around the girl and hug her back as if someone normal had been hugging a friend after years of no seeing each other.  
Everybody's mouths were wide open while they watched the impossible happen right before their eyes.

 **I hope you guys liked this first chapter and please any review is accepted! If you liked this beginning of a story of even if you didn't but reviews would make my day!** **J**

 **Thank you for giving it a chance!**

 **-Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who favorited or are following this story! And to you "linda p" for reviewing! That motivates me to hurry up and write more chapters! So here you have it: Chapter 2!**

 **I know my chapter aren`t too long but hopefully the story itself can compensate for that!**

 **CHAPTER 2: OF MOVIES COMING TO LIFE**

"Can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on here?" Happy asked with a bit of a harsh tone. She was looking at Hannah as if seeing an old enemy.

"Ha-Ha!" interrupted Toby before anyone could answer the question "I'll tell you what is going on here. Shoulders hunched, posture relaxed, wide smile and jokes? Walter O'brien has met this girl before AND is comfortable around her in an emotional level. So she is either family, childhood friend or an alien" he finished with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I don't see how she could be family since there are no physical pointers that suggest a genetic relationship and she couldn't be a childhood friend because she looks like a fifteen year old so he's twice her age. The alien theory must remain uncorroborated until the scientific discovery of extraterrestrials has been made" Sylvester finished taking a huge breath. Hannah just laughed a little at everyone's reaction.

"Actually I'm seventeen and I can assure you that I'm not an alien" she turned then to Walter "you didn't tell them about me?" she asked him.

"There was a really low probability that we would ever see each other again and it wouldn't have been efficient to bring that part of the past to the present" he gave her a look that said: _I never told them what happened in England_ , and she understood perfectly why but they had to give an explanation to the team.

They all saw a kind of silent conversation pass between Hannah and Walter, and in the end Walter took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Remember three years ago when I went to London to attend a technology congress? **(Here is when I introduce the imaginary background I was talking about earlier)** Well, a government organization approached to me seeking my help hacking into some criminal organization that was threatening to unleash bombs all over the country if their demands weren't satisfied. Hannah was the government asset in charge of the infiltration of the criminal organization facility where I had to find their main server and implant a computer virus that could pinpoint the location of all the bombs and their time of explosion. She actually was fifteen at the time" he finished talking looking a little bit uncomfortable telling the story, something that Toby didn't miss at all but decided to talk to him about it privately later that day.

"But how could you have been an agent of the government at only fifteen?" asked Paige who was just learning the fact that Walter had been to London in the past.  
Hannah didn't look uncomfortable with the interrogation since she was used to people not believing at first that she was in fact an agent.

"I wasn't exactly a government agent. I worked for the British Intelligence Center and was called upon a collaboration job because the perfect cover for the infiltration of the criminal organization base was to be young enough so that we wouldn't arouse suspicion when we entered the place. Their base of operations was actually the basement of a school. Walter here posed as a math teacher. Go figure" she said, adding a little humor the conversation.

"Wait a second. Are you telling us that you work for MI6? Because they are the British Intelligence. Are you telling us that you are a spy?" Hannah smiled at Sylvester's excitement.  
"As a matter of fact I _used_ to work for therm. Not anymore. But yes, you could say that I'm a spy"

"You don't sound very British to me" spat Happy. Hannah was about to respond when Cabe interrupted them.

"Right now she has been hired as protection for the team by the US government. She has already worked with the CIA on a few collaboration missions but now has moved to the country on a more permanent way. Hannah is one of the most valued government assets there has ever been because of her participation on stopping several terrorist attempts at destroying the world. I really hope you can give her a warm welcome into the team because from now on she is part of Scorpion"

Everyone took in Cabe's last words in their own way.

Happy was reluctant to accept this story so easily since it was kind of too fantastic. A seventeen year old spy coming into the team to protect it?

Toby was too focused on trying to read both Hannah and Walter. He knew there was more to the story of how the two had met because of the way Walter had first reacted to her in such an open emotional way and because of his immediate return to his usual robotic unemotional self once he started explaining who she was.

Paige was surprised to discover that something like spies and British Intelligence actually existed and that such a young girl could be a part of that world.

Sylvester felt like a boy on Christmas Eve having an actual spy in front of him, and not only that, but to have a teen spy working with them now. He guessed movies sometimes do come to reality.

And Walter was having a foreign emotional battler inside. He was more than happy to see Hannah again and he actually liked the fact of having her as a part of the team. But he was also worried about what could have possibly happened to her to make her leave her old life behind to come to another continent seeking a new job. The last impression he had of her was that she was totally happy living the way she was in the world of spies. Coming to take care of them during their dangerous missions wasn't exactly a spy work.  
But, must of all, he had started feeling a kind of anxiety thinking about what would happen if the team, his friends, found out the complete story of what had happened in England.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and liked this OC character! I personally do XD**

 **I'd like to know what you think or expect from her! And what is this thing about "what really happened in England"? I guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out. Maybe one of the next few chapters will be a complete explanation of Hannah's life and the time Walter went to London. Who knows?**

 **Leave reviews PLEASE! I love them. Who doesn't?** **J**

 **-Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And again thank you "linda p" and "keleth70" for your reviews! That sent me writing again and although this chapter is the shortest so far (sorry, sorry, sorry) I just wanted to give something else to read today! That's what reviews do to me** **J**

 **"** **keleth70": yes, a romance is definitely out of the question and I'm glad you're feeling intrigued.**

 **"** **linda p": yes, she will be a permanent part of the team but we may have to wait a little bit longer to find out exactly what she means to Walter and what is the big England mystery. I can't give everything away in the first chapters or it'll lose its grip on you guys!**

 **Now you can keep on reading this little bonus of today!**

 **CHAPTER 3: NOT VERY BRITISH TO ME**

They all decided to leave aside for a while their thoughts on the new addition of the team when Cabe reminded them that they had a case to start looking into.

There seemed to be an anonymous e-mail sent to the chief of the local police saying that if Mark Robinson, a common thief apprehended during a bank robbery last week, wasn't released by 5 pm that same day, then a surprise including bodies would arrive at the front door of the LAPD offices.

Cabe explained that normally they wouldn't have been called for a threatening e-mail, since those weren't uncommon in the police world, but the fact that it set a time deadline so close and that the police's own technicians hadn't been able to trace the sender of the e-mail, Scorpion was the best solution they could find.

And so they all grabbed their things and went to get inside the van. Cabe told Hannah that maybe it was best if for the time being she rode with him on his car. Walter went with him as well.

Once in the van, Happy driving, Paige on the copilot seat and Toby and Sylvester on the back seats, they stated talking.

"Did you actually see how Walter hugged her? I never thought I'd see that anytime soon" commented Sylvester.

"It's weird but she seems nice enough" said Paige "I wonder how exactly she became a British spy. It's like we now have our own female and younger version of James Bond"

"Yeah well" said Happy with her eyes stuck on the road and the car riding in front of them where they could see the back of Hannah's head on the back seat leaning in the space between the two front seats talking to Walter and Cabe "she still doesn't sound very British to me" they all thought that it was truth. Hanna's American accent wasn't exactly perfect but you could be fooled into believing that she had spent a good part of her life living in the United States, but she didn't exactly have a British accent either.

"I get that this is all pretty weird but why are you so mad about it Happy?" asked Toby intrigued because he had been picking up some strong feelings emanating from their mechanic against Hannah since the moment she entered the garage. Actually they all had. You didn't have to be a genius behaviorist to notice it "you never know, it could be kind of fun to have her on the team. Maybe she could teach us some stuff about being a spy" Happy snorted.  
"Come on guys! How many years have we known Walter?" she asked.

"Barely 6 months" answered Paige trying to lighten up the mood inside the van, failing greatly at it when she received a pointed look from Happy.

"My point is that throughout the years that we have been friends we could never get an emotional response like that from him. I mean I know we all have our emotional issues but he's gotta be the worst of us. Then this girl shows up out of nowhere and he acts almost normal? Why did he never tell us about her or about what he did in London?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons" answered Sylvester who was the one by far most excited about having Hannah, a spy, on the team.

"Of course and it's Toby's job to find out what they are" said Happy giving a sharp turn to the left.

"Excuse me?" protested Toby "not that I'm not curious but what makes you think I will go around pocking into Walter's private busyness?" everyone turned to him with mocking smiles on their faces.

"Because that's what you always do" said Happy.

"All right, all right. I'll do it" he answered feigning defeat to add to the drama. He knew he was going to talk to Walter the moment he evaluated his friend's body language when they met Hannah.

"Personally I think it's a good thing to know that Walter is capable of connecting with someone on an emotional level like any other human being" said Paige, and Toby just couldn't waste an opportunity like this to make a comment about her (nonexistent/very much present) feelings towards Walter. He had been pestering her about it for quite some time now.

"Of course you'll be happy to know that our dear personal robot is capable of having feelings for other people" they all suppressed a smile , even Happy, and Paged turned very red.

"It's not like that Toby" she rushed to say.

"Of course it isn't" came the ironic reply and to add to her embarrassment, it didn't come from toby. It had been Sylvester.

She started thinking that maybe she was being too obvious about her feelings for Walter if Sylvester could notice them. Feelings that she wasn't even sure she understood herself.

Not ten minutes later they were pulling up in the LAPD parking lot.

 **Next chapter will be the conversation between Cabe, Walter and Hannah during their ride to the LAPD offices. Maybe we'll learn more about the past. I don't know if I'll post it today but I can promise I'll try.**

 **Right now I'm having a bit of trouble with the job they gotta do because, let's face it, I'm not a genius or a computer geek, so it will be difficult to create an "episode plot" like the ones from the show… so any suggestion is welcome!** **J** **and reviews, of course!**

 **-Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you I would try and here it is! I'm super excited about writing this story! I really hope you like this chapter** **J**

 **CHAPTER 4: WHAT ABOUT-?**

When Walter got into the car and shut the door closed, he felt two hands press on his shoulders and at first he started to lean forward to escape the physical contact but then remembered who was sitting behind him and relaxed. Cabe didn't fail to notice this.

"So Walt, what have you been up to this past few years?" asked Hannah with a smile. She then moved to the center of the car and leaned between the front seats. Cabe started the engine and got the car moving slowly at first.

"Recently Homeland Security hired us to solve cases that demand a higher intelligence level since they're not quite capable of doing it themselves" Cabe ignored that "and that's what we've been doing ever since"

"Right, so just decrypting messages, tracing e-mails and hacking into a few places? Come on! The US government didn't hire me to protect you guys from getting paper cuts! Tell me the juicy stuff! From what agent Gallo has told me, you have actually chased criminal and have been in the middle of gunfights!" even Walter couldn't suppress the little smile coming to his lips.

"Some of that may be my fault" said Cabe then "before you came in, I was the only one qualified to do the 'dangerous' part of the job and let's say that I'm not getting any younger with age so sometimes I needed a little help. Walter just didn't hesitate before jumping in to the rescue. But now that you're here things should get better" for a moment no one said anything else. But then Cabe continued talking "I have to admit though that when Homeland suggested hiring you I had my doubts, but that was before I saw your file. You have done this country and quite a few others a great service. I just still can't believe how such a young girl could have been recruited for this kind of job in the first place"

Hannah remained silent for a few seconds before answering. Walter looked at her through the rearview mirror sensing her discomfort. Yes, Walter O'Brien sensing other people's emotions. If it wasn't her, Hannah could have been impressed. But she quickly got over that uncomfortable feeling and continued talking.

"Let's say that MI6 doesn't care who does the job as long as it gets done right" she gazed out the window and tried to familiarize with the new landscape. Although she had been to the US before, she had never spent more than a few weeks in. Now this place was going to be her new home, hopefully, for a long time.

"Why did you agree to come work with the team all the way from London?" asked Walter, fearing a little worried about what her answer would be "what about-?" but she quickly interrupted him.

"I just needed a change and MI6 actually got in touch with some people and I was asked to take this job" Walter was surprised.

"They let you go? Just like that?" he asked, turning around a looking at Hannah in the eyes. Cabe thought that was a strange comment and asked about it.

"What do you mean?" he said. Apparently they were approaching the LAPD offices because the car was slowing down a little bit. Hannah just gave a pointed look to Walter for being so carefree with his question.

"It doesn't matter. The thing is that I was kind of transferred here so now I'll work with you" she answered evasively. Cabe just shrugged.

"Well, it will be good to have you on board" said Cabe finally arriving at the LAPD parking lot, turning down the engine and stepping out of the car. He began to walk to the building but Walter and Hannah stayed behind for a moment longer.

"Hannah, what happened?" he asked her.

"Not now, okay? Right now I have an important job to do: I need to win over your friends. I think that the short woman doesn't like me very much"

"Happy Queen. She's a mechanical prodigy" said Walter.

"Yeah. Imagine having to make four geniuses like you without having to be lo-" she stopped immediately realizing what she was about to say "you know what I mean" Walter just ignored what almost happened.

"Well, you already won me over so that's one down, three to go. You have Happy; Toby, our behaviorist and Sylvester, the human calculator"

"Three? What about Paige? What does she do?" asked Hannah, opening then her door and stepping out of the car seeing the others do the same from the van. Walter followed her.

"She's normal. She helps us with all the emotional, social and communicative parts of this job. You have no idea how much of those we have to face every day" Hannah just laughed.

"Right, because who would expect that talking to other people would require social skills?" she kept laughing and shoved Walter's shoulder a little bit before going into the building herself. She didn't see Walter's smile while he started walking after her, but the others certainly did when they reached him.

"Walter, what is going on with you today?" asked Toby who put an arm around the genius's shoulders and ruffled his hair. Walter quickly disengaged from the 'hug' and combed his hair.

"What do you mean?" he answered.

"That's two genuine smiles in one day. Either you're high or she really is an alien" Walter just kept walking.

"Come on guys" said Cabe appearing on the door and telling them to hurry up "we have roughly 6 hours to find out if the threat from the e-mail is real or not and we really don't want any surprise involving bodies today or any other day for that matter"

They quickly made the rest of the way to the building and concentrated on what needed to be done.

 **Okay, so if I may say so myself, I really liked this chapter and I hope you did too!**

 **For a moment there we were about to have a few questions answered when both Walter and Hannah slipped up but… NOT YET!**

 **Now I really have to concentrate on the job they have to do XD**

 **So let me know what you think! Remember, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write and be awesome enough to post more than one chapter a day!** **J**

 **-Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry "debbydq", I posted chapter 4 before I read your review of chapter 3 and I would have liked to answer you then. I'll take what you said into consideration but as I said before I can't give everything away in the first chapters or the story will lose a bit of its mystery. I think that while they work on this new case we could find out more about the past relationship between Hannah and Walter but, mainly, I already have a boom part of the story that will reveal everything that happened with them but for that we have to wait a little so….patience! It will come xd**

 **"** **Liasonfan75": I can assure they were never romantically involved and will never be! I am a 100% Waige girl** **J**

 **CHAPTER 5: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY**

When they entered the building, they were instantly briefed on what had happened, so basically they were told again about the e-mail that demanded the release of Mark Robinson and threaten to unleash what appeared to be a killing festival.

Walter instantly began working on the computer that showed the e-mail trying to trace its sender. He had to admit that whoever sent it had some very good skills on hiding the IP signal since it kept rebounding from one country to another, but he was bound to find him or her eventually. In the meantime he told Sylvester to investigate everything that the police didn't have on Mark Robinson's file while he ordered Toby to go through it to see if he could pick up something that might lead them as to why whoever sent the e-mail wanted him freed so bad that they were willing to kill for it. Happy invited herself to read the file alongside Toby while Paige and Cabe started to theorize about the situation. Hannah, seeing the team working for the first time, didn't know exactly what to do so she opted for sticking with Paige and Cabe in their attempt at guessing what the whole situation was about. After just a few minutes, Toby spoke up.

"This file doesn't exactly tell me what's so important about the thief. If I could speak to him personally I would definitely find out but he's not being held here. He's already in a maximum security prison" Walter looked up and nodded once before keeping up his tracing part of the job.

"Mark's been known to have worked with a few associates in the past so maybe we could start by searching for them" said Cabe.

"I'd go with that" answered Happy.

"Did you get anywhere with that e-mail Walter?" asked Paige. He took his time to answer and just after he pressed the enter button on his keyboard he looked up and replied.

"We'll find out in about four seconds" and true to his time calculation, four seconds later there was a beep on his laptop and he turned the screen to the rest of the team. There was a map of the city and a red dot pointing to one of the streets where, just above, there was an IP number that suggested he had found the computer that sent the e-mail "the e-mail was sent from a cafeteria just a few blocks from here. We should go there and see what we can find out" he finished.

"All right then, let's go" ordered Cabe.

On their way to the parking lot Toby strode up to Hannah.

"So, not to be rude or anything but what exactly is your role here? I'm only asking because recently we had trouble understanding another member's role in the game" he said looking at Paige "and it would really be helpful if we could skip the finding-out-with-time part of it" Hannah smiled.

"Think of me as a kind of bodyguard" she answered truthfully while getting on the back seat of the van besides Toby. She had thought that he approaching her to ask that question was a good beginning for trying to win the guys over. She really wanted to fit inside the team so instead of heading for Cabe's car, she had followed the team back to the van. Paige took the other seat next to her.

"You don't have to make it sound so fancy. Judging from what Cabe said earlier when he was introducing you, your job is to keep us from running blindly into danger" said Paige while Happy started the van. This time Sylvester had taken the copilot seat.  
Hannah laughed a little at that comment.

"Yes that was definitely part of the job description when agent Gallo was driving to the garage. He said that sometimes you guys like to think of yourselves as superheroes"

"Not all of us" said Sylvester "it's mainly just Walter and Happy"

"So they did hire us a babysitter" said Happy mockingly. She was obviously still distraught about Hannah's presence. Paige was afraid that Hannah would feel insulted by the comment and felt the need to say something to alleviate the tension that Happy's words had brought to the van. Having worked with the team for so many months had taught her never to take harsh comments like that too seriously, especially from Happy, since they all had their fair share of social issues. But Hannah was meeting them for the first time and didn't know about them and, after all, it was Paige's job to translate the world for them and, also, translate them to the rest of the world.

"What she's trying to say is that yes, you were hired as a bodyguard" she said. Then Toby leaned closer to Hannah's ear.

"Don't take it personally, she is always angry at everybody" he whispered just loud enough for everybody to hear what he had said.

"I heard that jackass" spat Happy.

"See what I mean?" Hannah just smiled "personally I think it's cool that they hired us a bodyguard. That means we're important. What I'm curious about is how you manage to have such an effect on our dear friend Walter" the rest of them groaned inwardly. Leave it to Toby to be so blunt in trying to find out about Hannah and Walter's past. He just readied himself to read anything on Hannah's body language that could be of help.

"We're good friends. That's all" Toby didn't buy it.

"Come on! You gotta give me more than that. What happened between the two of you?"

"We worked together on that job in London we told you about. The job lasted a pretty long time so we became good friends" Toby could tell that she was telling part of the truth but that she was reluctant to give too much information away. The way she had put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and when she swallowed up just before answering as if deciding on what exactly she should say. But he also got the vibe that whatever she wasn't saying made her really uncomfortable so maybe there was a really good reason why she was reluctant to share that part of the story. So considering that they had to work on a regular basis with this new member of the team, he decided not to press her so much for answers yet. Besides, they were approaching the cafeteria.

"All right"

Paige was glad to see that Toby wasn't going to keep pressing the matter and she gave Hannah a sincere smile.

"I'm glad you're going to be working with us. Sometimes being around so many geniuses can be quite intense, so having another 'normal' person around is a nice change of scenario" she said.

"Me too" added Sylvester.

"Thank you. I'm excited to be here as well" Hannah answered, thinking that for a first interaction with the team, things had gone as well as they could have.

Soon the van came to a stop and they all got out again too keep investigating the case.

 **All right I think that has been enough for one day! Again I am super excited to be writing this story and that you guys are actually enjoying it! I know that you are impatient about finding out the past but please have a little bit more patience and don't abandon me too soon! My intentions for now are to explore Hannah's role on the team and how does she adapt to it as well as how the rest of the team adapt to her. I'll work as hard as I can on creating a good "episode plot" so I don't bore you to death with it while I also work on the personal lives of everyone.**

 **Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think or expect from the story. Feedback is always enlightening.**

 **I'll try to post more chapters tomorrow! THANK YOU for giving me a chance with this story!**

 **-Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"** **keleth70": you are definitely on the right track about what Hannah's role in their lives is gonna be. Let's see how I can get to kind of relationship**

 **"** **yogifordonski": there will totally be romance between Walter and Paige although not right now. It'll be later on. For now… a little bit of action!**

 **Thanks again to everyone else that reviewed this story!** **J**

 **CHAPTER 6: I MAY NOT BE A GENIUS…**

They reunited with Walter and Cabe on the entrance of the cafeteria and Walter went in first. The place wasn't that big and was divided into two spaces: one half of the cafeteria was the actual diner part of the place and it held several tables, the other half was occupied by two rows of desks with computers on them. One of the lines of computers had the screens facing the wall and the other had the screens facing the entrance hall. The entrance was right in the middle of them and the window was at one end of the computer desks; the counter was at the other end, farther into the cafeteria.

"All right guys do your thing" exclaimed Cabe.

"How do we know exactly which computer was used?" asked Paige "or do you already know that?" she said, talking to Walter.

"No. The IP address shows only that the signal came from this place but since all of these computers are connected to the same wireless signal, we have to find another way to pinpoint exactly which one was used. Toby? Let's narrow it down" he answered. Then Toby went into full psychology mode.

"Okay. Since our criminal master mind was doing something outside of the law we can eliminate the row of computers facing the middle hall because everyone could have seen what he was doing on the screen. That leaves us with the one that has computers facing the wall" and so they all went to that side of the cafeteria while Cabe walked up to the counter to talk to the owners about why a rather large group of people were now walking through their place of work "he would have subconsciously felt exposed by the large window so we leave out of this the half line closest to the window. So we have now five computers out of 20. That's the best I can do for such a public place like this" he said at last. All of them were a little bit amazed; it doesn't matter how many times he did it, the way Toby was able to make such accurate deductions based on human behavior was incredible. Hannah was more than surprised seeing Toby on action for the first time.

When Cabe came back from talking to the owners, the team explained what they had figured out so far and he had the five remaining computers cleared out from their current users.

Walter, Sylvester, Toby and Happy sat down in front of each one of the computers, leaving Walter to handle the last one as well, an began typing things on the keyboard.

"Mmm…I thought only Walter and Sylvester were the computer guys" whispered Hannah to Paige.

"Yes, but Toby and Happy have worked with them so much that they also have their fair share of hacking skills" Paige answered "I suppose their going to see on what computer the e-mail account that sent the threat was logged in from"

Right on cue, Sylvester celebrated in triumph when he discovered that the auto filling tool on the e-mail server showed the name that the e-mail sent to the police displayed as the sender. The rest of the team stopped what they were doing and gathered behind Sylvester while he continued talking.

"It seems like the account 'freemarkrobinson ...' was created barely five minutes before sending its only e-mail and of course the name used is totally useless: Mark Robinson. It's obvious it couldn't have been him because he's in prison" he then took out a liquid cleaner from his bag and applied it on his hands. Touching a public keyboard was definitely not something he liked.

"Great!" complained Happy "anyone can create a fake e-mail account without real personal data so anyone could have done this"

They all kept quiet thinking on what to do next. Finding the exact computer from which the e-mail had been sent was a waste of time if they couldn't link the face of the criminal to it. Suddenly Hannah spoke up.

"How about we analyze all the set of fingerprints and concentrate on the keys that match the letters used in the username and e-mail account, then the fingerprints that repeat on each and every one of those keys should lead to a shorter list of suspects than just every person who had access to a public internet place. If on top of that we concentrate on the fact that the e-mail was sent earlier today, that has to provide more probabilities of success if we focus on the more recent fingerprint marks. I noticed that this place doesn't have any security cameras but the building across the street does, so maybe they got a good look of the person we're looking for when he or she entered or left the cafeteria, and if we cross-reference facial recognition with the fingerprints gathered from the keyboard, we should be able to identify our threat" she finished. Everyone looked up at her with a mixture of surprise and amazement "What?" she asked "I may not be a genius but I have my experience in this matter"

"That is actually a brilliant idea" said Sylvester. Toby and Paige agreed. Walter just smiled at her.

"We could use the enhanced digital camera we have back at the garage to scan the finger impressions on the keyboard while Walter hacks into the security cameras from that building and runs his facial recognition software" said Happy to everyone's surprise because she had agreed immediately with Hannah's idea.

"Very well" agreed Cabe "we'll split into-" but Toby interrupted him.

"I'm sorry to spoil all the technology fun of the plan and please, do not look up to the front door all at the same time, but I think our guilty man has just walked in through the front door and he's definitely checking us out" and paying no attention to Toby's warning, everyone looked up.

There was a medium height guy around 30 years old looking at them with something similar to a panicked look on his face. He took one last look at the group of people gathered in front of the computer he had used to send the e-mail this morning and knew they were into him. He spotted a man in suit that had to be police or something and then started backing up to the door.

Happy, being the closest one to the door started running yelling at the guy and trying to catch him and the man just sprinted for the door. Everyone called her to wait up and be careful while Cabe, Hannah, Toby and Walter started making their way to the door as well as fast as the crowded space let them. Paige wasn't far behind but Sylvester just stood rooted to the place.

When they got out they could see that Happy had reached the guy and that they were struggling with each other; Happy trying to retain him and him trying to keep running. They were dangerously close to the street were traffic was light but fast that day and before they could get any closer, the guy won over the kind of fight that was going on between them and Happy ended up thrown into the middle of the street where a speeding car was approaching really fast. She was a little bit dazed from the fall and wasn't getting up fast enough.

Walter made quick calculations and determined that the distance between Happy and the car was way too short and that the car was approaching so fast that even if the driver hit the brakes all the way down, it would either way hit Happy with a tremendous force. They stared in shock at what was about to happen because statistically there was no way out of that situation. But what they had failed to notice was Hannah running towards Happy at full speed.

She had reacted instantly and almost out of instinct the moment he had seen Happy and the guy fighting near the street and when Happy went down, she started running to her without even thinking it twice. She had seen the car that would inevitably run her over and knew what she had to do.

When the rest of them actually saw her, they couldn't believe their eyes. Hannah was running directly towards Happy, who was on her knees and with the palms of her hands on the floor trying to stand up, and when she got there, she jumped over Happy and in the exact moment she was aligned right on top of her, Hannah put her arms around Happy's stomach and locked her hands together, keeping Happy on a tight embrace while the momentum of her jump sent the both of them to one side of the road. When Hanna's kind of circular movement was over, she fell the rest of the way to the ground but this time Happy was on top of her, and with a last effort, Hannah swung her arms where she still held Happy all the way around to the sidewalk on the other side of the street using the very last force of the momentum created by her jump and when she let go of her, Happy rolled over and away from danger. Hannah too started rolling to get away from the car and she felt it fly by merely seconds later.

They were both lying on the ground, away from the street and breathing heavily. Happy was looking at Hannah with disbelief on her eyes while the rest of the team just gaped at what had happened.

"So that's her role on the team" Toby said. And all of them ran across the street to help Happy and Hannah.

 **Annnnnnnd another (hopefully) successful chapter. I really hope that the technological stuff of the chapter was accurate enough and worthy of the amazing Scorpion real episodes.**

 **We're starting to see a little bit of action here and I hope you liked it.**

 **Please tell me if I'm making any of the show characters a little bit OC to correct my mistakes. Anyone besides Walter who being OC because of Hannah is sort of the point xd Leave reviews! I love them!**

 **-Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! This is one of the longest chapters I've written so far! So I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also I wanted to let you know that I decided I won't make you wait much longer to reveal the complete story behind Hannah and Walter and what really went down in England. I'm thinking one or two more chapters before the BIG BOOM! I promise! So keep on reading and waiting a little bit longer** **J**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER 7: COINCIDENCE MUCH?**

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked Happy but before she could answer, they were bombarded by the team.

"That was awesome!" Toby exclaimed while bending down to help Happy to her feet asking her immediately if she was fine. Paige came running next along with Walter, who also bent down and offered Hannah a hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern. Hannah took his hand and stoop up brushing a bit of dust from her clothes.

"Totally" she replied with a smile. She was happy that her stunt had worked out "although the e-mail sender got away" Cabe answered that comment.

"The good thing is that everybody is safe and we won't need to use the fingerprint plan because we now know for sure who sent the threat. We just need to look into this recording from the security cameras and then locate him"

At that point Sylvester had arrived at the scene as well, where no less than a dozen people had gathered around having watched what had happened.

"I'll hack into the cameras and get the recording. Then we can head back to the garage to run the facial recognition software" said Walter taking control of the situation again "we now have less than four hours to find this guy before he kills anybody"

He ran back into the cafeteria with Sylvester to retrieve their stuff and when they came back, Walter just took his laptop out in the middle of the sidewalk and began typing in it with one hand while the other held the laptop. Paige then walked up to him and offered to hold the laptop up for him while he worked on hacking into the signal. He gave her a small smile and a nod and she returned it, glad to be feeling at least a little bit useful that day and she also couldn't help to take note that it was Walter's fourth smile of the day. She felt even happier about that.

"There's something that doesn't add up" spoke Toby suddenly capturing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Happy who was slowly coming out of her shock of almost dying.

"You saw the guy. He's not small but he's not exactly big either. He struggled quite a lot with Happy before getting a lucky shot at throwing her away. He panicked at the mere sight of a government agent" he pointed at Cabe "and just ran of like a little girl. If you ask my professional opinion, I wouldn't pay the guy as a killer, so either he is bluffing with the e-mail or he's working with someone else" they all thought about Toby's theory for a moment and decided that it was really possible, which only added to the stress of the situation because that meant that another step had been added to their task besides finding the e-mail sender. It was likely that this other person would be the one committing the murders.

"I guess we'll have to corroborate that once we find the sender first" said Walter who was putting away his laptop "I have the footage, let's go, there's no time to waste"  
They quickly made their way to the vehicles and climbed in, starting their way back to the garage.

Once inside Walter got to work on going through the video from the security camera that had caught the e-mail sender and began isolating his face on the screen while Sylvester connected a wire to Walter's laptop so that everyone could watch the facial recognition program do its work from the bigger screens of the garage.

It took approximately 5 minutes for the software to analyze every facial mark and algorithm data of the face that now occupied half of the screen and another 10 minutes before it found a match once the search throughout the different LAPD data bases started. The name that appeared on screen was Andrew Robinson.

"Coincidence much?" said Toby.

"They have to be related" said Sylvester while looking for something else on another computer and then sending a photo of Mark Robinson to the big screen "they even look alike"

"That has to be the motive" mentioned Hannah "he's trying to get his brother out of prison"

"He has a cellphone number purchased to his name and I'm trying to track its GPS signal to see if we can locate Andrew" said Walter while typing furiously into his keyboard but growing impatient and then frustrated when nothing happened "he must have turned it off and taken out the battery when he found out we were into him because I'm not getting anything" he growled.

"Last known address?" asked Cabe. Walter typed something else in.

"Here" he said and the address appeared on the screen. Cabe grabbed his phone and dialed a number. He talked to the chief of LAPD and passed on the information. He told the rest of them that the police would send a team to apprehend Robinson at his house.

"We should go too" suggested Walter and Toby couldn't help but notice that his friend was slowly becoming more impatient with the situation at hand. Every time people's lives were in danger he tended to get frustrated a lot, especially after what had happened when he was barely sixteen years old with that Baghdad software.

"No" responded Cabe with authority "you guys let the police handle the arrest while we wait for news. If anything goes wrong you'll be more helpful here than out there in case we need to find another way to track this man down. Besides, I think there's been enough action for you guys today" he finished looking at Happy and Hannah.

Walter didn't look particularly pleased with the order buy didn't protest either. Paige watched him as he stared at the big screen showing Andrew Robinson's face. She was certain that as much as he denied having feelings at all, he felt preoccupied at what could happen to innocent people if they didn't catch Andrew and whoever was working with him soon. She always felt drawn to the way Walter's main goal was to help people with the company and she was glad that she got to be a part of that. Although sometimes the immensity of the jobs they needed to do caused them to feel stressed. Right now, they had at least two hours and a few more minutes to succeed.

Walter kept staring at the screen trying to figure out a way he could start investigating who Andrew Robinson was working with and who was likely to commit the murders that the e-mail threaten to happen if his brother wasn't released from prison. The frustrating thing about it is that he had nothing to go on with. Andrew had been arrested a few years prior for driving under the influence of alcohol and that's why he was registered into de LAPD data bases, but other than that he hadn't had any run downs with the police. He actually had a degree on computers technology so that explained his ability at hiding the IP signal used to send the e-mail. But that amount of information wasn't going to be useful because that meant he wasn't likely to have any sort of connection with the criminal world, besides his brother that is, so maybe he should listen to Cabe's first suggestion and investigate the past associates of Mark Robinson.

They were now only one hour away from the time deadline and so far he didn't have anything.

Paige had gone to pick up Ralph from school a while earlier and Walter wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't with her when she came back to the garage. He knew she didn't like to expose Ralph to the bigger cases when they were fully starting to develop so he assumed she left him at home with their neighbor who sometimes posed as a babysitter. What he was surprised at it was the feeling of disappointment he got when he saw Paige enter the garage alone. He liked to have the kid around, as well as Paige, although his brain couldn't process those feelings quite normally.

Everyone else at the garage had occupied their times with something. Sylvester and Paige were talking, Happy was still working on the piece of machinery she had been fixing in the morning, Cabe was constantly checking his phone for news on the arrest and Hannah and Toby were talking about psychology.

He knew that out of everyone else on the team, Hannah would get along best with Toby because she had always been interested in human behavior, especially because her work demanded being able to read and understand people since she most of the time had to go undercover and act a character so well that people wouldn't blow up her cover in the middle of a job.

He thought back at the moment she had saved Happy's life and he was certain that her coming to work with the team was going to be a very good thing.

His thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later when Sylvester spoke up.

"Why are they taking so long arresting this guy? I know that his address was a place pretty much away from here but they should have had something by now, don't you think?"

"Sly's right" said Happy "the time is almost up. Soon it'll be 5 o'clock"

Everyone watched the clock.

As if on cue, Cabe's phone started ringing.

 **And there you have it! Remember, reviews equal more than one chapter a day so get your fingers typing people!**

 **Also, what do you think of the "episode plot"? the case they`re working on I mean** **J**

 **-Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pay attention people! This chapter is IMPORTANT! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 8: NO!**

When Cabe got off the phone he told everyone that Andrew Robinson had been apprehended just now.

They all cheered and Toby and Happy high fived each other.

"They're bringing him to the police station for and interrogation but they are confident that this business is behind us now" finished Cabe.

"Behind us?" asked Walter "What about looking for Andrew's associate?" all of them agreed with him.

"That's a bit of an issue. The LAPD believes that by catching the person who sent the e-mail and who obviously has a strong motive for wanting to demand the release of Mark Robinson that they have solved the case" Cabe responded. Toby immediately jumped in.

"But what about my deduction? There has to be someone else working with Andrew. He's just not the killing type!"

"The police chief is somewhat reluctant to agree with your theory since it's based on merely assumptions from what you think of the guy" Toby felt greatly offended but Cabe continued before he could interrupt "I know what you're feeling but that's the chief of police belief"

"So we just have to be okay with it?" asked Walter rising to his feet "Toby is one the most brilliant behaviorist alive and his deductions are never wrong. If he says there's another person ready to do the killing then we can't just stop looking for him" right then Toby felt and enormous amount of gratitude towards his friend.

"Maybe the person who was going to do the killing won't do it because the person who ordered them has already been caught" suggested Paige hoping that this really was the end of the case because, if not, then in about five minutes somebody would die.

"That could actually be truth" answered Sylvester.

"Is there any way we can find out?" asked Hannah. And Cabe's phone started ringing again.

They all looked at the clock: it was 5 pm and Cabe's expression confirmed what they all suspected.

"Two bodies were dropped in front of the LAPD offices just now. They couldn't catch the black SUV"

They all let the news sink in and the Walter walked around his desk and towards the stairs "Great" he mumbled. Paige went after him because she remember how much it had affected him that first day they met the fact that millions of lives were about to be lost because he couldn't find a solution to the problem. The rest of the team looked at each other with grim faces and a clear look of defeat in their eyes. Then Hannah spoke up.

 ** _-Line break-_**

Walter grabbed a bottle of water and almost emptied it on one gulp. He hated the fact that this was happening again. Lives lost because he wasn't smart or fast enough to save them.

"Stop what you're doing" said a voice behind him. Of course it was Paige. He turned around but kept his eyes focused on the floor. He was having too many feelings at once that he didn't like to deal with "I know you're blaming yourself for what happened but there's nothing you could have done to prevent this"

"There's always something that can be done. Every problem has a solution" he stated with a kind of disengaged voice that worried Paige.

"You can't control other people's actions" she answered him. He just kept looking at the floor. She sighted and went to lean on the table next to him. They were close enough that Walter started to feel uncomfortable but soon forgot about it, right until the moment that Paige put her hand on his shoulder and made him look at her. He knew that he should avoid her contact but he didn't want to "listen to me. If you're feeling guilty then hiding up here isn't going to change the situation. If you want to do something, let's go back down there and work on finding whoever did this so he can pay for what he did and doesn't do it ever again" she finished, keeping her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and released a breath he had been holding. Since the first time he had met Paige, she had always been able to calm him down and talk some sense into him. He kept looking at her eyes and then at the hand that soon slipped away from his shoulder and, strangely, the spot where it had been touching him felt empty and cold.

"You're right" he said, and he wanted that moment to last a little bit longer but he just didn't know how.

"All right then. Let's go!" she said, standing up and offering him her hand. He didn't hesitate to take it and leaned away from the table as well. Their hands were linked for a few seconds before they both let go and made their way downstairs.

 ** _-Linebreak-_**

When Walter and Paige came down the stairs, Toby knew that she had managed to talk some sense into his friend. Enough that he was already approaching his computer and asking where Cabe and Hannah were.

"They went to the police station to get the video footage from their security cameras so we could get information out of it. License plate, faces, body marks, anything" responded Happy.

"That girl actually has a detective brain inside" commented Toby trying to lighten up the mood in the garage a little bit. Paige and Sylvester were the only ones who agreed.

After several minutes, Hannah strode back into the garage with the security tapes followed by Cabe.

"They just let you take the tapes out?" asked Paige.

"They weren't going to complain after they discarded Toby's analysis earlier" responded Cabe.

"Where do I put these?" asked Hannah waiving the tape in her hand.

Happy signaled the video player installed into the big screen that also allowed the content to be seen and manipulated on their computers and stepped in to help Hannah arrange them correctly. Soon the video started and Walter fast-forwarded it to the moment a black SUV appeared in front of the LAPD offices and two men got out and opened the back doors of the car to take out the two bodies that were left on the floor. During just one moment the camera was able to record one of the men's faces from a good angle and Walter stopped the video immediately reaching for his mouse to select that video frame and send it to their facial recognition software.

The image was blurry and almost unrecognizable so their hopes on the program actually working were down to a very low percentage. However, sometimes even they surprised themselves with how good their software was written, after all Walter had enhanced it, because soon a match was found, not on the local data bases but on the international ones, and a face attached to a very long list of aliases popped up into the computer screen and then into the bigger one that everyone could see.

Walter immediately jumped to his feet with such force that the chair he had been sitting on fell to the floor.

"No" he almost whispered "No" he repeated looking now at the men's face on the big screen. They all turned to him surprised by his reaction. And then they heard.

"Oh no…" it was Hannah. She too had gone very pale but instead of keeping her eyes glued to the screen, she kept her eyes on Walter trying to see how he would react.

The rest of the team was shocked and confused but, most of all, they were worried about Walter. He was truly paler that they'd ever seen him and he was looking at the picture as if he was seeing a demon. Then he took some steps back and started to make his way to the entrance of the garage. Hannah quickly following him, the others rooted to the place by their confusion.

"Walter! Wait!" she said catching up to him before he could get too far.

"No" he told her when he turned to her "just give me ten minutes. I need ten minutes alone. Please" he pleaded, which only increased the team's shock. Hannah just nodded and they all watched as he opened the door of the garage with trembling hands.

Hannah turned around to find Paige, Cabe, Happy, Toby and Sylvester looking at her with expressions that demanded answers. She prepared herself for what was inevitably going to happen.

 **And as promised, soon the big story will be revealed! I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know your comments about it!**

 **What exactly do you think happened in England? Let's see if someone can guess!** **J**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **-Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is people! The BIG BOOM… I'm sorry it took me this long to write it but I wanted to get this right so I would IMMENSLY appreciate it if you could tell me what you think of this leaving a review!**

 **Prepare yourselves!**

 **CHAPTER 9: 8 MINUTES AND 14 SECONDS**

Cabe was the first one to ask.

"What was that all about?" he sounded angry but Hannah could tell he was mostly just worried "Who is that man on the screen?"

Toby watched Hannah's body language and for the first time that day he thought she was feeling scared. Scared of the man on the screen? Scared because of Walter's outburst? Scared of their reaction once they knew what was going on? He couldn't tell.

"Hannah it's obvious you know what's going on" said Paige "I'd never seen Walter react like that"

"Ammm…" Hannah answered looking to the garage's door for a second and then back to them.

"Judging by your comment when the picture of the man appeared on the screen, you know who he is too and he clearly upset Walter" said Sylvester "Who is he?" Hannah gave a half uncomfortable laugh.

"He's a very dangerous man" she ran her hand through her hair and wiped some sweat from her forehead that Toby hadn't noticed before. She was starting to show signs of anxiety but strangely they didn't start with the man on the screen, they started when Walter left the garage and the team began questioning her. It's true that they had met Hannah only that morning but he liked the girl and he would never aloud and anxiety attack take hold of someone if he could avoid it. So he stepped closer to her.

"Hannah, calm down" he started "we just want to understand Walter's reaction. If we have to deal with finding this man he can't be unfocused"

"Oh he's more than unfocused" she answered taking a deep breath.

"You're obviously upset too about seeing this man so why don't we just sit-" but she took a step back when Toby took one forward and interrupted him.

"Listen" she said turning even more serious "I'm fine, I came to terms with what happened a long time ago because of my job but I think we all know that Walter isn't exactly qualified to deal with emotional stuff so I'm mainly focused on him"

"What are you talking about? What happened when?" asked Happy.

"It's not really my place to tell. You're Walter's friends; you're his team so he should be the one to tell you. Right now I think I should go talk to him" she looked at the door again "Sylvester are the ten minutes up?"

"It's only been 8 minutes 14 seconds" he answered.

"That'll have to do" Hannah stated and walked to the door. She turned around to see every member of the team looking confused and worried still, so she made a pause before going out of the garage "I'll try to calm him down and convince him to tell you guys what happened, but I'm not going to pressure him either"

"I think that'll be a good idea" said Toby, and then she walked out the door.

 **-Linebreak-**

When Hannah walked out of the garage she found Walter sitting on the sidewalk staring up ahead. She thought that it was a good sign the fact that he was breathing normally. She herself took a deep breath to calm down before heading his way and sitting down.

"It hasn't been ten minutes" he stated.

"I figured you could calm down enough before that"

"I'm calm" he stated, again. Hannah could tell that his defensive technique of acting like a robot was starting to kick in.

"So... on a scale from 1 to 10, where do you put your anxiety level?" she asked him, sadly remembering when she used to ask him this question on a daily basis. Walter took his time to answer but before he could she added "answer honestly"

"6" all right, she could work with a six.

"How come you never told your friends about the work in London? Or about me for that matter" she questioned, not really reprimanding him for it but trying to get him to talk about the subject from the lightest perspective.

"Like I said, there was a very little chance we would meet personally again and they didn't need to know about the job since it represented no gain or appreciable knowledge for the team" she sighted.

"But you tell your friends about this kind of stuff not because it will bring knowledge but because it can help you digest things better. Toby's a psychologist, he could have helped"

"I don't want them to know about that kind of rabbit hole" Hannah looked up at him confused.

"Rabbit hole?"

"It's…" he tried to find the right words "a dark place sometimes geniuses fell into when we get too engaged in a theory or in solving a problem. And I fell into it hard when we were in England, it just wasn't an intellectual one" he said, still staring at the other side of the street. Hannah tried to suppress the memories but they were already coming to her mind, although she thought that it was good that Walter wasn't completely shutting down. He was talking about it after all.

"I get that you don't want them to see you on a position of weakness but they didn't miss the way we reacted to Tusk's photo" she mentioned the man's name to see Walter's reaction and, sure enough, he flinched a little "and I think it wouldn't be fair to them if after this we didn't explain who he really is, especially if we're supposed to go after him next" she finished but he didn't say anything so she prompted "Walt?"

"But that's the thing, isn't it?" he turned to look at her "Hannah, I wasn't supposed to meet him ever again" he gave a nervous laugh "I even made the calculations. The probability of him ever crossing my path again was less than 5%. And now I'm supposed to go actually looking for him? After everything he-" but he couldn't continue. He took a big breath and turned to look straight ahead again. Hannah had to consider approaching the matter differently.

"Look, let's break this down logically. There's a case that needs to be solved. We have identified a new suspect and the next step of the procedure is to locate him and confront him for apprehension. Unfortunately the team found out that we have a history with the guy and won't start working again until they know what went down with him, which only delays the part where we caught him; which may result in more innocent people killed and no justice for the ones already dead. So what is the more logical solution?" she finished. Walter looked down defeated.

"To tell the team what happened in England so they...we" Hannah nodded "can concentrate on finding the suspect and solve the case" she smiled a little and put a hand around his shoulders. He leaned into the comforting touch.

"Hey, I'll help you tell them. I'll be there the whole time. Remember what I used to tell you when you asked me how I could deal with some of the stuff I saw on the job?" he nodded.

"Whatever it takes to get the job done as long as you still believe in the job you do" he quoted.

"And do you still believe in the job you do with the rest of the Scorpion team?"

"Of course I do"

"That settles it then" Hannah said while standing up and offering him a hand.

"You never really acted according to your age, you know?" Walter said. She laughed.  
"Yeah, that's what too much experience does to you" they started walking back inside "So... still a 6?"

"I'll tell you after the talk"

 **Got you didn't I? This was more like a PRE-BOOM chapter but I promise that next chapter everything will be revealed. I think I'll wait until I read some of your thoughts on the matter to see if maybe I'm exaggerating the drama or if you guys like it this way. Soooo if you expect to find out soon about the real story behind England, you have to leave a review** **J** **Yeah…hate me!**

 **See you soon!**

 **-Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there my dear readers! I SWEAR this is the real deal! I'm really excited to know if the wait was worth it so PLEASE leave a review when you're finished reading this chapter!**

 **"** **ForShizzleRenizzle** **": I'm so glad you're liking this story and were lucky enough to read through all the chapters I've posted so far without having to wait for them to be posted!**

 **"** **Michelle** **": thank you so much for your review. Reviews make me write faster xd**

 **"** **keleth70" and "linda p": thank you for your reviews as ever!**

 **And for the guests: I love that you like my story and thank you for your reviews!**

 **CHAPTER 10: THE TALK**

When Hannah and Walter walked back into the garage, they found everyone seated on the red couch near the entrance and around it in various chairs. Walter slowed down when he saw them all waiting for him but he didn't stop. It was now or never.

Mercifully, someone had thought it best to take away the picture of the man they had to look for from the screen, probably Paige, and he was grateful. He didn't need those eyes stuck on him while he talked.

When they got closer, Toby raised his eyebrows at Hannah as if asking a question and she nodded: Walter would talk. He sat down on one of the empty chairs but she remained standing.

As much as she was better when it came to dealing with emotional or stressful situations, she had to admit that the memory path they were about to embark on wasn't something pleasant. She knew Toby was watching her to read her body language but she ignored him.

"All right" said Paige gently "What is going on?"

Walter looked at her and somehow the eye contact gave him courage so, without breaking it, he began the story.

"Three years ago I traveled to London to participate in a technology congress and a few days after it started I was approached by the English government because they had an emergency situation that none of their technicians were able to face with a good chance of success. I agreed to help because thousands of people's lives were at stake. That seems to be always the way to catch me" he added, and everyone could see that he was really trying to keep things as light as possible. Toby began wandering if he was doing it for his sake or everybody else's "The job was about a criminal organization that threaten to unleash dozens of bombs if their demands weren't met. The English government also thought at first that the threat might be a bluff and so they waited too long before taking action and the first bomb went off. It took out an entire school" some of them, like Happy and Sylvester, actually remembered hearing something about it in the news "the criminal organization was a new thing in development and they acted on strange terms, they had said that all the bombs were already in place but that they wouldn't trigger them all at once. They were giving the government time to meet their demands and so every first day of a new month a new bomb would explode and another building would be taken down" he made a pause to take a breath and to see if everyone had understood what the threat had been about. No one dared interrupt.

"Okay" he continued "so the problem their technicians were having is that they couldn't locate the base from where the criminal organization was handling their operation and that's where I came in. I think that the reason behind the time between each bomb being so great it was because the criminal organization thought they couldn't be found and they were good at hiding their tracks, until I found them" he ran a hand through his hair before he kept talking.  
"I thought I had done my part of job and that the government would invade the place and arrest the criminals, but the heads of the operation believed that if that happened, the bombs could still be activated and since they had already been placed, they didn't want to take any more chances and so they asked me to hack into the criminal organization's data and locate all the bombs so they could be deactivated before the raid could take place. The problem was that I wasn't able to do it remotely. I needed to be inside their main server physically to find the data of the bomb's different locations. The criminal organization's base of operation was surprisingly a complicated basement system under a school building on the outside of London and that" he emphasized "is when they contacted MI6, the British secret service"

"They soon orchestrated this infiltration plan for me to go inside the school as a teacher to find the main server. MI6 really didn't want me to go on that mission because I was completely untrained but I was the only one qualified enough to get the job done and so they assigned me a kind of partner. They explained it couldn't be another man or woman posing as a new teacher because it might look suspicious, but who would ever suspect a new student to be a government agent? And so I met Hannah" everyone looked up at her and she gave them a small smile. Walter just kept going because if he stopped now he wouldn't find the necessary courage to get to the next part of the story. He also kept his gaze fixated on Paige.

"And so we entered the school as a new math teacher and a new student who had never met before. Hannah's part of the job was to inspect the place, try to find an entrance to the base of the criminal organization, plant microphones, mini cameras, anything that could help us reach the main server so that I could work on it to find the bombs. We were doing well and in less than two weeks we found the entrance. It took us another week to formulate a course of action and to actually try and penetrate their base in the search of the server" Walter was starting to talk faster as if the only thing he wanted in the whole world was to get the story over with, but he was also starting to breath more heavily and he was breaking eye contact with Paige to look instead at the floor more often "we didn't get the chance to try because it didn't take them much longer than that to find out who we really were and what we were up to and so they...they ca-caught us" he swallowed and the rest of the team could see he was struggling. Paige's heart was breaking inside just seeing Walter, usually so controlled and unemotional, displaying such variety of stressful feelings "Ammm... they, that man...we" he stopped altogether and searched Hannah with his eyes. They made eye contact and she understood it was her turn to talk. She stopped pacing.

"They realized what we were after and I couldn't fight our way out of there fast enough so they caught us. It was the very first day we would try to get into their base and we didn't make it very far. We didn't have time to contact MI6 either so we were on our own. By that time there was only one week left before the next bomb would go off and we were still being held prisoners when it happened. We couldn't prevent it and, this time, a church went down" Walter looked down as is ashamed they couldn't stop the attack. Hannah paused for a second and Happy spoke up.

"Wait a minute. You're telling us that you guys were MIA for a week and neither the government nor MI6 tried to take you out? Or invade the school? Or something?" Hannah's eyes went dark and she gave a humorless half laugh.

"If there's anything you ever need to know about MI6 is that when it matters the most you can never count on them. The safe of the mission always comes first and we still hadn't completed it"

"So why did you work for them?" asked Paige.

"That's not the point now. The point is that we ended up staying there for 3 full weeks before we were able to find the location of all the bombs and stop the upcoming attacks" when he heard the amount of time they had spent at the school, Cabe shifted on his seat. He had a fairly good idea about where this was heading.

"Okay. So who is the guy from today's murder? Was he like the leader of the bombing operation or what?" Hannah shook her head. She had to take in a big breath again because she could feel herself getting agitated as well. She looked at Walter to see if he was being able to keep it together. It was time to tell.

"Let's say that bad guys don't like it when they find out they're being spied on. That guy" she said, motioning for the big screen from where the man's photo had been taken away "we knew him a Tusk, although he has plenty of other aliases. He…" she swallowed and looked at Walter. He had sat straighter on his chair with his arms crossed. A clear sign of defense, noticed Toby "he was the man hired to torture us"

There. She had said it. And so both of them got ready to face the team's reactions

 **OMG! I'm so nervous to know if you liked it or not! Please don't be afraid to express your sincere feelings about this chapter and the story of what happened in England.**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Did you hate it?**

 **Did you expect it?**

 **Did you hope for more?**

 **Next chapter: the talk continues!**

 **Please leave a review and if you have any doubts, questions, concerns, or just thoughts about this I'll answer them all!**

 **You're the best! Stay tuned!**

 **-Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me for taking this long to post a new chapter! In my defense though, I just moved half way across the world and it has been an incredibly crazy week! From now on I don't know if I'll be able to post more than one chapter a day but I will try my best… also remember that reviews sent me down my own writing rabbit hole sooooo…. Leave a review!** **J**

 **Also, I should mention that I kind of got my timing in the story a bit wrong. I said that what happened in London was three years ago and that Hannah was 15 at the time, but if that's true, then she can't be 17 today, she should be 18…. So, I think I'll fix that by saying she was actually 14 in London. I'll update the chapters that contain that information but for now, you know!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 11 : THE AFTERTALK**

It took quite some time for anybody to say something. Most of them were kind of expecting Hannah to keep talking and to explain that what they just heard didn't mean exactly what she said, but no such thing happened.

"Torture you?" asked Happy "What do you mean torture you?"

"Are you actually saying that that guy tortured you?" asked Toby as well "as in torture, torture?" he added.

"Exactly how many definitions of torture can you think of Toby?!" snapped Walter, looking at him hard and standing up to start pacing a little in front of the chair.  
Hannah sighted and now she took the seat that Walter had left while he walked away towards the window and leaned on the wall facing the rest of the team. Surprinsingly he started talking.

"Alright, before anyone gets the great idea of acting al concerned and pityful, let's get something straight. I'm fine, I don't want or need your pity because what happened, happened a long time ago and I'm over it" he stated.

"Right, because freaking out over seeing a man's picture means you're totally over it" replied Happy.

"I didn't freak out I just wasn't expecting it. I calmed down and now I'm fine"

"If you're saying you calmed down that means you had to be upset in the first place" explained Sylvester "so either you're not using the correct terms or you're contradicting yourself" he finished calmly, but Walter wasn't having any of that.

"I am not contradicting myself, maybe you should revise your own terminology and-" but Cabe didn't let him finish.

"Hey! Everybody just needs to calm down and bring it down a noth" he said directing his gaze to Walter, Happy, Toby and Sylvester "I know we're all shocked to hear what happened to them and I also know that none of you four really knows how to handle emotional stress, especially when someone you care about is involved. so quit being so aggresive towards each other and let's hear the rest of the story" Paige was a little surprised but really grateful at the same time that Cabe was kind of filling in her role on the team at breaking down this arguments because she was definitely thrown off balance with the news of what had happened to Walter.

When he got their attention, Cabe kept talking "Son" he said, looking at Walter "I've known you since you were a kid and although I'm sure no one will ever exactly understand how you think or process things, I think I know you enough to say that I believe you were fine about what happened in London but you said so yourself, you weren't expecting to see the man again so suddenly and that sent you down the memory road and it's okay, it's justified but you have to understand that your friends are worried about you. So what do you say? Can we finish talking without any more discussions?" Walter just stared at him for a full minute before answering and Cabe had to swalow because the look on Walter's face made him think he had said the wrong thing.

"Do you realize the way you're talking to me?" he started "This is exactly what I was most concerned for, you...all of you treating me like a child because what happened three years ago will now make me look weak in your minds. I understand that I migh have overreacted but you need to believe me when I tell you that I'm fine"

"How can somebody be fine after being tortured walter? For three full weeks?" asked Toby "You're bound to have issues about it"

"And I did" answered Walter "for about a month after it happened but Hannah helped me overcome them, that's why I keep telling you that I'm fine" at the mention of Hannah everybody looked at her as if they had momentarily forgotten that she was there. They even felt a little bit guilty because they were focusing all their attention and concern on Walter, and it was understandable since they had only met Hannah for roughly a day, but suddenly the thought that she had been 14 years old when the torture had taken place came to their minds again. So, actually finding it easier to talk to Hannah than to talk to Walter, Paige spoke up.

"How are you holding up Hannah?" the question actually surprised her.

"Me? I'm okay really. Like I said, I came to terms with what happened a long time ago"

"See? She's fine and she was the one who helped me get through and over it so I'm fine too" said Walter. He was far from being relaxed but at least his posture wasn't so rigid anymore.

"How could you have helped him get over it if you went through the same thing and you were only 14?" asked Sylvester. She took only a moment to answer.

"Because I was trained for that. At that moment I wasn't as experienced as I am now but I still was more prepared for what happened than Walter, that's why I was able to help him through it" no one knew if they should have felt relieved or concerned that a young girl like Hannah, any young girl for that matter, was prepared enough to help someone else get through a torture experience. They were definitely in awe though.

"How did you manage to get out?" asked Happy "If neither the MI6 nor the government were willing to help you, how did you manage to escape _and_ stop the bombing?" this time Walter answered. At least he was voluntarily taking part of the conversation.

"After the first two weeks, Hannah was able to pull me out of the rabbit hole long enough for me to think straight again and formulate a plan to escape considering the routes I already had recorded in my head as best as I could. I could never memorize things like Sylvester does but it helped. I also timed perfectly the amount of time it took for the guards to walk through the hall where we were being retained and together we figured out how to pick the lock. Once we were out of the room, Hannah took care of the rest. It actually only took us so long to get out of there because the first week…" but he stopped again. He made a sound of frustration but quickly composed himself again. This was one of the many reasons he didn't want his team to know about what had happened in London, but suddenly he realized that he had already put it out there and he might as well be done with the whole story as soon as possible, it was the most efficient solution after all, because if he kept acting all mysterious and withholding information, they would just keep pressuring him to give them answers and it would take even more time to end this (yes, he had to admit it) uncomfortable conversation "Because the first week I fell into the rabbit hole hard, only this time it wasn't an intellectual one, it was emotional and I couldn't get out of it by myself".

Everyone went quiet again, but this time, mostly Toby, Happy and Sylvester were the ones more affected by the news. An emotional rabbit hole? They never had even considered the possibility of such a thing existing. Sure Toby new that people could go into shock due to emotional distress but somehow, a rabbit hole sounded even worst. Cabe and Paige on the other hand could understand that he had fallen into that kind of emotional state; it was actually the only logical thing they could pick out from everything that had been said that night. But for all of them, the concept of an emotional rabbit whole made them ask themselves what Hannah and Walter could have gone through during that torture that would send their boss and friend into that kind of state. Suddenly, they didn't want to find out.

"But you escaped anyway" said Paige, trying to keep the conversation at a more secure angle "and you stopped the bombs"

"Admittedly," answered Hannah "when we were on our way out we didn't think too much about the bombs, we just wanted to get out of there but somehow we ended up listening into a conversation between a few guards and we picked up the directions into the room with the main server. I wanted Walter to get out of there as soon as possible and we were actually close to making it out, but I couldn't leave without at least trying to stop the bombs, so I asked him to tell me what I had to do to find the information we needed. In the end, he didn't let me go further into the basement by myself so he was the one to find the location of the bombs. We got out soon after that" when everyone looked at Walter surprised and with admiration in their eyes, he just shrugged.

"She wouldn't have been able to hack into the server even if I had told her how" he said matter of factly.

"So, in the end, we completed the mission and we survived" finished Hannah.

After a few seconds of everybody finally digesting the whole story, Walter leaned away from the wall and said.

"Well, if everybody is done asking questions, we have work to do and a case to solve" he went to his computer and sat down.

"Anxious much?" whispered Toby, and they all stood up.

 **There you go! I hope you liked this chapter. Now… back to catching the bad guys! If you have any suggestions, ideas, complains, etc, I'd love to take them into consideration!**

 **Until next chapter, hopefully not too far away** **J**

 **-Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! I'm back after a week and a half of adjusting to my new life : ) I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter and that you can enjoy it as much as the previous ones. I promise that soon there will be action again!**

 **For those of you wandering about it, we may find out more about what exactly happened to Hannah and Walter during the torture but I don't think it will be something too graphic. Most of it will be mentions or flashes of memories… nothing too bad though xd**

 **I wanna thank you all for waiting so patiently for me to post the chapters and for leaving so many reviews! Remember to keep doing it!**

 **Now….. Lets read!**

 **CHAPTER 12: WHO WAS IT?**

After the talk, Walter engaged himself on his computer and tried as hard as he could to concentrate on what he was doing.

Paige felt like she should go talk to him but for a strange reason, she didn't know how. She felt like if she approached him right now to tell him how sorry she really was for what had happened to him, the he could either get mad at her or lose the hold (however big or little) he had over his emotions. She recalled the fact that he had stared into her eyes during the conversation as if he was trying to find and anchor; and if that is what she meant to him in that moment, then she couldn't risk his trusting in her by acting all condescending and pitiful, like he had warned all of them, no matter how genuine her feeling of concern was.

Cabe felt like he needed to step aside for a moment because, as tough as he appeared on the outside, on the inside he was aching. How could he have missed what had happened to a person he considered like a son? He was supposed to keep tabs on him, so how could he have missed something like this? When he had first find out that the team was getting a new member for protection, he had been pleased. When he found out that a seventeen year old girl would take that position, he was surprised. When he found out that she and Walter had already met and worked together in the past, he felt confused. When he saw Hannah's effect on Walter, he became suspicious. But never in a million years would he have considered, or even guessed, the story behind the two of them meeting. He also needed to decide if, right now, Hannah's presence was beneficial for Walter, seeing as they were going to have to face a dark part of his past that apparently only she had safe access to; or if her presence would become too unsettling for him.

Sylvester had to occupy his mind with an online game of chess because he didn't want to fantasize about what type of physical actions the word torture entailed. He was a guy that despised violence and could never find a purpose in it, and to think that one of his best friends, the person who had most likely saved his life from himself, had to suffer through and experience like that, was something he had a hard time accepting. And that feeling didn't just end with Walter, even if he hadn't met Hannah for very long, he liked her and he liked the idea of having another member, one that wouldn't threaten the rest of the team on an intellectual level like Mark Collins did, to help accomplish the job that all of them had already put their minds into: solve cases and save people's lives. He was definitely conflicted.

Happy was, unlike anything she had ever done, reading a book to calm down. If anyone had been paying her attention, everyone would have thought she was ill or just plain mad, because for the first time she felt like she couldn't calm down by just smashing things of working on a piece of metal or something. She felt like she couldn't turn to violence after hearing something like this, but she also couldn't just sit around and do nothing so she had grabbed the first thing that her eyes fell into and she took one of Toby's psychology books. If _that_ wasn't embarrassing, she didn't know what was. She also started to consider her feelings towards Hannah. At first she was mad that some girl could come out of the blue and interact with Walter on an emotional level so well after they had been his friends for years now. But then, after hearing the whole story behind their relationship, she felt thankful that someone had helped her friend when he needed it. And, of course, there was also the fact that the girl had saved her life against all mathematical probabilities, so maybe having her on the team wasn't so bad. In the end, Happy resolved she would wait until after they solved this case to decide her final thoughts on Hannah.

Toby was, in fact, sitting down and staring at nothing. He was trying to remember during the past three years a moment on which Walter had given any signal of having been through a torture experience. He recalled specially the time after he came back from his trip to England but, not even when he asked why he had taken so long if the congress didn't last for more than a week, did he perceived anything that might suggest emotional distress. For god's sake he didn't even notice if he had any physical injuries. So either Walter was the best actor on earth, or he really got over it only a few weeks after it happened. In that case, Hannah must have been a hell of an emotional pillar for him because he never showed aversion to anything that might have been used against him during the torture. He wouldn't even be fazed by violence and that was something that intrigued him greatly.

Toby saw Hannah walking into the little kitchen they had to pour herself a glass of water. He quickly followed her and said.

"So that's why Walt is comfortable on an emotional level with you and why he doesn't shy away from the physical contact coming from you. You were there to comfort him on a time of incredible emotional distress, I think the worst type of stress he's ever been on, and so he now relates your touch and your presence with safety" he stated. Hannah just sighted and sat down on the kitchen table. Toby followed her example.

"Trust me; I'd rather never have met him than having to watch him go through something like that" she responded.

"But it wasn't just him going through it. It happened to you too"

"I know"

Toby watched her for a moment but couldn't quite decipher what she was thinking on.

"You had to have felt the kind of distress an experience like that entails. How did you really manage to overcome it? Because I really believe you did. You have only shown signs of anxiety whenever Walter gets anxious, so you are worried about him only, not about the guy in the picture, or having to recall what happened in London by telling us. How did you do it?" he asked. Hannah took a sip of water and looked him in the eyes.

"I get anxious when Walter gets anxious because I definitely don't want to see him 'falling into the emotional rabbit hole' like he called it, again. The first time it was awful and it took me three weeks to get him out of it. The worst part of it though was at the beginning, when we barely knew each other and I didn´t know exactly why he was so…" she tried to find the right word "eccentric on his own way. I had first catalogued him as a nerd with a bit of a social problem, but having to find out that he was actually a genius, that he was special on his own way, that he couldn't deal with emotions not because he didn't want to but because he didn't know how in the middle of something as horrible as being tortured… that took its toll on me. Not the physical torture, not the sense of failure because we hadn't been able to complete the mission, but having to watch an incredible guy falling into that pit. That was hard. So in the middle of all that I made a promise to myself that I would get him out of that place and help him recover from what we had been through. And I eventually did, but I had help because obviously I wasn't exactly head over hills about that experience either" Hannah didn't realize how much she had said until she finished talking. Somehow she found she needed to get that off her chest and Toby was great at listening, he was a shrink after all.

Toby took a moment to digest all the information Hannah had given him and even though she described a little bit what went down during that terrible mission, he still couldn't even picture his friend's ordeal. And, of course, he didn't miss a very important piece of information.

"You said you had help when you got out and tried to help Walt as well. Who was it?" he said. Hannah gave him a small smile.

"I don't want to talk about it" she answered and finished her glass of water.

"Oh come on! You can't leave it at that! Who was it?" Toby insisted, aching to get that information.

"Sorry, but I can't talk about it" she apologized and Toby was about to keep protesting when they heard Walters voice.

"I found him!" he called "I found Tusk"

 **REVIEWS, REVIEWS AND MORE REVIEWS! Only if you want of course… I'm not pressuring you into (REVIEWS) leaving (REVIEWS) any (REVIEEEEWSSSS) reviews! Xd**

 **-Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know you hate me… I do it too….. It was just getting so hard to get new words out and I just let pass day after day until this much time has passed. I sincerely apologize.**

 **This is not my greatest chapter yet but I hope you enjoy reading this story again…**

 **CHAPTER 13: HE'S DEAD**

Everyone ran back to Walter's computer and payed attention to what he was saying.

"I hacked into the majority of street cameras I could: traffic cams, atm's and so on" Cabe wanted to protest that he just couldn't hack his way into those cameras but soon realized it would be futile "and then I started my face recognition program following a path that I calculated based on probabilities of where the murdered might have gone after he dropped the bodies in front of the police station. I concentrated on the highway first as a getaway resource but made a calculated guess on how much time would pass until he decided to get off the main highways and start looking for the coverage that narrow streets provide during the night. After narrowing down the possibilities, he showed up on a traffic camera with just the right angle to catch his face and provide a match for the software in progress" if no one had known who Tusk was and what he had done, no one would have guessed that Walter had just been through a rough emotional experience. He acted like he would on any other case.

"Alright so where exactly does that put him? I need a specific location or the knowledge of where he's going so I can start the search" instructed Cabe "but either way I'm sending some patrols to that general direction"

"I trying to find him again" Walter answered.

"In the image he looked like he has slowing down and he had a green light so he wasn't concerned any more with getting away, he might have been looking for a final place to hide so I suggest you stick to that general area" suggested Toby.

"I can determine a list of buildings he might enter based on prior associations with the organized crime" intervened Sylvester "and using some probabilities too" he smiled.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed suddenly Walter "I got him again. He parked his car near this building over here" he pointed to the screen "he should be going inside any second now"

And true to his comment, Tusk got out of the car and entered the building. Quickly, Cabe made a call and darted out of the garage. Hannah said she wanted to go too but Cabe insisted that her place was beside the rest of the team to protect it on any eventuality. He would take care of the man.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Wait for the police to screw things up?" asked Happy once Cabe left the garage.

"And do you suggest we do Rambo?" said Toby "March in with all the incredible weapons we have and arrest the guy ourselves?"

"I wouldn't mind doing just that" muttered Hannah absentmindedly. The last part of her conversation with Toby had left her thinking too much about her past and she needed to clear her mind by doing something. That's actually why she had asked Cabe to go with him.

"Well, thank God that arresting people isn't our job" intervened Paige.

"Not officially anyway" said Toby smirking.

Walter kept staring at the screen, waiting for something to happen. At any moment now, Cabe and the rest of the patrols should appear on scene and enter the building to arrest Tusk.

Tusk… that name sounded so foreign now in his thoughts that he almost could believe it had nothing to do with him. But oh boy did it have…

Meanwhile, Cabe was approaching the building with his gun ready and police officers at his back. According to the team, the suspect hadn't left the place since going in and so, catching him shouldn't entail any kind of persecution.

Slowly but surely, they made their way into the building with flashlights on their hands, waiting to bump into the guy at any moment but after searching the three story building, they came out empty-handed.

"What!?" exclaimed Walter after hearing Cabe's update of the situation.

"Like you heard kid, there's no one here. Are you sure he didn't slip off before we got here?"

"No, we would have seen it!"

Cabe was on speaker and everyone could follow the conversation but not all of them were speaking. They were mostly trying to decipher what had happened, what they had missed.

So Tusk goes into the building and then disappears without showing on screen and without taking his car? Definitely weird.

"Did he know he was being watched? Could he have made us think he was going to stay in that building and then leave?" asked Paige.

"Well there is a back door on the lowest floor but it's locked" answered Cabe "unless to him it wasn't"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he knew we were watching him" said Hannah "I mean he ain't new at this"

"So where did he go?" asked Sylvester.

No one offered an answer.

Cabe got off the phone to head back to the garage and review with the team what had happened, and the rest of them sat defeated on the couch and chairs.

What were they missing? They were the smartest people on earth and just one guy was able to slip past them so easily?

Suddenly they got a call.

It was Cabe. He wouldn't be going to garage after all. Instead, they were all being summoned to the maximum security facility were Mark Robinson was being held. They were all surprised at this request and when they asked Cabe, his answer was simple.

"Mark Robinson is dead"

 **I know, I know, crappy chapter but my conscience wasn't letting me sleep at night knowing it had had been more than a month since I posted a new chapter!**

 **I won't make any promises this time just in case…. Besides, I'm running out of imagination! I would appreciate some reviews telling me ideas or just what do you think is going to happen next, that always helps inspire me! As always, tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you so much! Have a happy day!**

 **-Peace!**


End file.
